


Last Night's Booty Call

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2012 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin is Arthur's booty call and silk boxers are all the romance he's getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night's Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> For bonus challenge 6 at the 2012 summerpornathon: Texts from Last Night. _No. I just want to cuddle and talk about our feelings. Of course this is a booty call._

Merlin was curled up in front of the television with an excessive amount of chocolate, all ready to spend the night alone, when his phone buzzed. **New message from Pratface.**

_Hey, you wanna come over? ;)_

Merlin groaned. He was not in the mood for this.

 _Depends, is this a booty call?_ He texted back.

The reply came almost at once. **_No. I just want to cuddle and talk about our feelings. Of course this is a booty call._**

_You’re a prick._

_You love it ;)_ came the response, then, a moment later, _Im wearing my silk boxers for you_ , followed by _thats all the romance your getting mate_.

Merlin texts back _*that’s_ and _*you’re_ , because he knows that’ll drive Arthur up the wall, then gives his television a longing look. He doesn’t want to and he probably shouldn’t, but. He’s still considering when his phone vibrates again, then again.

 _Grammer nazi_ , Arthur says, and then _you up for it or not can find someone else_.

Merlin groans. _Be there in 10. x_  



End file.
